The Making of Celia
by MissOreo
Summary: We all know the story of Raditz and Apia and we also know they had a daughter Celia but what led to the birth of Celia exactly? And what if Apia was coming out of her naive ways and learned to love Raditz truly for the first time? Warning: Sexual content/ Smut Rated: M for obvious reasons 5-Shot smut fic with humor and romance.


**The Making of Celia**

**A/N: Hey guys, so I can imagine your confusion. Let's get this out of the way this is pure smut and lemon if you don't like that sort of thing than run, run as fast as you can because you will really hate this. But for you guys that want to read this here is a small synapsis. This was my attempt at showing more of the romance side of Apia and Raditz' relationship and a big factor I've noticed in the Apia story is just how much sex, sex references, and sexual innuendos there is….Now having seen this trend I figured I'd stop the teasing and make this into a thing. This will be a five shot smut showing the making of Celia. Miss Oreo was well very much sexually oblivious and for the one lemon she did write it was both short and didn't give much to the romantic aspect that she had put so much time into in the G rated chapters. These will be filled with comedy and romance of course and it's really just a way to expand my horizon and such, and get better at both writing lemons and writing for this couple in general.**

**So with that being said on with the show!**

"Somehow I feel I should be offended by this..." Raditz drooped sliding through Apia's window.

He had been sneaking into Apia's room a lot lately in fear that someone, Bulma, might see them together and pester Apia about it,

She pulled his by his white collared shirt that made no attempt to hide all the man beneath it. She smiled devilishly ravishing his lips. She moaned into their kiss and chuckled darkly. As if she were a villain and just had accomplished her master plan.

Raditz stroked the side of her body, "Someone's in heat..." Apia kissing up his neck shrugged, "And if I was."

He sighed, "Apia not that I particularly dislike our training sessions," he really didn't I mean what man would but it was how meaningless they seemed to Apia that really made him worry.

"But don't you think we should take it slow for once. Sometimes I wish we could just make love. Watch your body as you moan beneath me. I work you all night so you can't walk for a week or possibly spend an entire week in each other's arms. Play some games with food and such." Apia rolled her eyes.

"Or just shut up and have sex." She reasoned running her hands along his beefy pecks. "Mmm." She giggled wildly.

Raditz cuffed her wrists, "I'm going home..." she cocked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I'm not necessarily in the mood for sex." He said leaving her behind.

Needless to say Apia proceeded to be hot and bothered the rest of the night, she lay in her bed studying the metal bolts scattered across the ceiling in her room in Capsule Corp.

'Dammit, what the hell was his problem? No man ever denied her sex, heck no man in general denied sex...then again, he has been spending an awful lot of time with Kakorat...why would he want to start making love all of a sudden? That stuff was embarrassing.'

She sat up tossing the covers across the room, "I can't believe it but I need help from-"

"Bulma." Apia stood before the door thinking over her actions before she began to knock, 'Am I really so desperate that I, Apia the princess of all saiyans, am asking a mere mortal about sex. I am practically the definition of sex where I come from. But Raditz wasn't such an easy book. Of course he couldn't be that would have been too easy.

With that thought in mind Apia regardless knocked lightly on the door.

Bulma swung opened her door, dressed in nothing but some skimpy silk clothing, "Oh Apia it's a surprise to see you here. You never bother me unless it's for food. Don't tell me your hungry you know that the kitchen closes at 7." Apia walked passed her and plopped herself onto the soft plush white bed. "I'm just as shocked as you are but I needed uh some, help."

Bulma beamed, And the look on her face made Apia want to abandon her mission completely but her body told her differently. "What is it? Boy troubles." Apia nodded a bit, "Uh, yeah." More like Raditz troubles because apparently my mate can't just be a boy….

Bulma squealed bouncing on the bed. "Tell me everything."

Apia began to explain, "So as you can tell I'm not sure on what to do..."

Bulma laughed, "You're thinking too much into it. I think it's sweet that Raditz wants to make love to you over just having sex with you. All you have to do is have sex with him but take it slow and show him that you care. And I know just the thing!"

Apia rolled her eyes, "Aren't you with that weakling Yam-yam or whatever….What is it you possibly know about sex?" Bulma instead of taking offense like any normal woman would giggled softly.

" 'Yamcha' is just a man, and men love sex so it's not very surprising we do it whenever it's offered." She explained.

"But what about this, making love business?" Bulma paused for a moment after scrounging through her closet. "I can't say I know anything about that… That's why if I was in love with Yamcha I would do just what I am prepared to show you."

Apia blinked a bit at the bundle of strings Bulma held before her, "So, sexy or what? This is something I've been saving for my honeymoon but you'd have more use out of it than me at this point." The thing was literally like a bunch of silk strings shaped to look like a one piece bathing suit but no matter where you looked it would review a good chunk of flesh.

"No thanks I think my ovaries might show." Apia stated bitterly. Bulma sighed, "At least try it on." Apia gasped appalled, "In front of you!"

"You don't have to put it on and show me but at least try it on in the bathroom, if you think Raditz will like it than wear it if not give it back. What do you got to lose?" Apia tugged on her lip a bit. 'It truly couldn't hurt and the thought of Raditz gawking at her made her heart pound at the mere thought so with that thought in mind she took it and ventured into the bathroom.

Sliding through the crimson bundle of loose string she finally had it on, and just as she had thought every part of her body was half exposed and half left for imagination. It did enough to let the mind wander but also showed enough to let you know what you were dealing with.

Her breast were pushed up uncomfortably in the tiny thing and her nipples began to harden with just the air conditioner in the bathroom. Her flat stomach was completely bare as the day she was born and her entire lower body was draped with what could be described as a skirt made of horizontal strings that were only a centimeter apart.

She had to admit though the color did wonders with her skin and she looked like the devil she acted like when in bed but also looked like a confused virgin. In short she loved it.

Embarrassed at how right Bulma was she studied herself closer. All she needed was to get an opinion on her hair.

She walked out blushing a bit never imagining she'd be showing this much skin to Bulma but Bulma was simply fan-girling over the fact that she was going to go through with this.

"Definitely wear your hair up in a loose bun, let a few hairs down and curl them and like that you'll bring more attention to your neck and body." Apia nodded silently, blushing deeper.

"I'm going to change back now." She did just as she said and came back out.

"Alright now for phase 1-5. Listen closely now these are the most crucial."

**Yeah this is the prologue the next 5 chapters will be the 5 phases of seducing Raditz. And they all consist of different things Apia does to both apologize and learn how to make love.**


End file.
